Evil Space Time Society Goka
The Evil Space Time Soceity Hellfire '''(悪時空社会業火 Aku Jikū Shakai Gōka) are the antagonists from Jiku Sentai Miraiger. They are themed after different characters from different points in time. Their mission is to create a Future of evil and destruction. Story The members of Goka were created as one of the consequences of constantly changing the future. They were hidden in Space Time waiting for the chance to invade the world so they could create a Future of chaos and destruction. They are based inside the '''Space Time Fotress (時空要塞 Jikū Yōsai). Members 'Hellfire President Genshi' Hellfire President Genshi (業火社長原始 Gōka Shachō Genshi) is the leader of the Space Time Society Goka who wants nothing but evil and destruction to rule in the future. While trying to begin a secret mission in order to insure that Evil and destruction would rule the future, he was discovered by Doctor W. who tried to make his way out of Space Time to try and warn people about the oncoming danger. After making his ship crash into the present time he made sure that where he crashed would be the beginning point to his Future Domination plan. He was also trapped inside his own personal Space Time Ship with no way out until the singular zones were destroyed. After too many failures and the destruction of Denshi, he took matters into his own hands by bringing his plan into full swing by collapsing both Time Space so that nothing will change. He was destroyed by the full power of the Miraigers. 'Hellfire Vice President Denshi' Hellfire Vice President Denshi (業火副社長電子 Gōka Fuku Shachō Denshi) is the second in command of the Space Time Society Goka who does everything and anything in order to make Genshi’s wish for an evil and devastating future happen. He is the one who enlist the services of the Space Time Ministers to help bring it on faster by having them cause destruction throughout the present time. After the defeat of his generals, he is defeated by the power of the Miraigers and survived destruction from Miraijin, but was destroyed by the power of Genshi for failing him. Hellfire Secretary Soshi Hellfire Secretary Soshi (業火長官素子Gōka Chōkan Soshi) is the advisor to both Denshi and Genshi. She keeps a very organized record of all that goes on inside Goka that she reports to Genshi when possible. The only time she fights is when provoked and when she is trying to prove something to the Ministers. She gained a rivalry against Mirai Yellow who she is an even match for. During the final attempt to try and achieve the Future of evil and destruction, she was defeated and destroyed by the full power of Mirai Yellow using the Super Mirai Bomber. 'Space Time Ministers' The Space Time Ministers (時空大臣Jikū Daijin) are special warriors inspired by special eras in time. They were hired by Denshi in order to bring Genshi’s dream of a destructive and evil future to be a reality faster. They first appeared to Denshi cloaked and remained cloaked until they were chosen to begin their missions. '"Minister of the Beast" Gekika' “Minister of the Beast” Gekika ("大臣の獣"激化 "Daijin no Kemono" Gekika) is a Roman Gladiator themed general that was the first to be recruited by Nairu. When he first appeared in front of Denshi with his cohorts, he was dressed in a Platinum Cloak until he was chosen to be the first Commander in Charge. He controls the Beast Themed Time Monsters that he creates by placing a bone of an animal inside the Grand Chamber. He is armed with the power of the Sword of the Beast (獣の剣 Kemono no Ken) and the power of the Shield of the Beast (獣の盾 Kemono no Tate). During his reign as Commander he obtained a rivalry against Mirai Red who was able to match him in sword skills. After all of his Beast warriors failed and were destroyed, he absorbed the bones fragments that he used to create them and transformed into his true Chimera form. He was defeated by the power of the Miraigers and destroyed by the power of MiraiOh. '"Minister of the Warriors" Kenshi' “Minister of the Warriors” Kenshi ("大臣の戦士"剣士 "Daijin no Senshi" Kenshi) is a Shogun themed general that was the second member to be recruited by Nairu as one of the Space Time Ministers. When he first appeared in front of Denshi, he was dressed in a Silver Cloak until he was chosen to be the next Commander in Charge. He controls the power of the Warrior themed monsters that he creates by placing one of the weapons of time into the Grand Chamber. He is armed with the power of the Spear of Time (時間の槍 Jikan no Yari). He kinda of acts like a pervert by falling for Soshi and Mirai Pink every time he sees them. After all of his warrior monsters were destroyed, he took the power of their weapons in order to transform into his true Leviathan form. He was defeated by the power of the Miraigers and destroyed by the power of both MiraiOh and Mirai Mega. '"Minister of the Mystic" Jumon' “Minister of the Mystic” Jumon ("大臣の"神秘" 呪文 "Daijin no Shinpi" Jumon) is a Medieval wizard themed general that was the third member to be recruited by Nairu as one of the Space Time Ministers. When he first appeared before Denshi, he was dressed in a Gray Cloak that only came off when he became the 3rd General in Command. He controls all of the mystical themed time monsters that he creates by placing a mystical item that symbolizes the creature into the Grand Chamber. He is armed with the Scepter of Time (時間の笏 Jikan no Shaku). Just like his title entails, he is always dipping inside the dark magic spells and always testing them on the Droid Soldiers. After the defeat of Goka HoOh, he absorbed the power of all of his mystical monsters and transformed into his true Demon Form. He was defeated by the power of the Super Miraigers and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. '"Minister of Destruction" Yabon' “Minister of Destruction” Yaban ("大臣の破壊" 野蛮 "Daijin no Hakai" Yaban) is Viking themed general who loves nothing but destruction. When he first appeared in front of Denshi he was dressed in a Bronze Cloak until he was chosen to be the final General in command. He is armed with the power of the Axe of Time (時間の斧 Jikan no Ono) and Hammer of Time (時間の槌 Jikan no Tsuchi). When he is not battling, he is always testing out new ways to cause a lot of destruction. He controls the power of the Destruction Robot themed time Monsters that he creates by throwing a modern day weapon into the Grand Chamber. After he came up with the perfect mass destruction plan he showed his true Mass Destruction form. He took up the Space Time Castle as his own base operation for his perfect mass destruction plan. When the Miraigers defeated him they were able to destroy the Grand Chamber once and for all. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. '"Minister of the Wise" Nairu' “Minister of the Wise” Nairu ("大臣の賢い" ナイル "Daijin no Kashikoi" Nairu) is an Egyptian pharaoh themed warrior who is the originator of the Space Time Ministers. He appears before Genshi in a Gold Cloak with the 12 Enforcers of Time who are also cloaked. He is the one who chooses which of the Enforcers goes into battle. He is armed with the power of the Scimitars of Time (時間のシミター Jikan no Shimitā) that he uses to help chose the enforcer to carry out destruction. Once all 12 of the enforcers were destroyed, he took matters into his own hands and revealed his true Osiris looking form. He was defeated by the power of the Miraigers and destroyed by the full power of both Miraijin and Super MiraiOh. 'Commander of Science Butsuri' “Commander of Science” Butsuri ("主の科学"物理"Nushi no Kagaku" Butsuri) is a cyborg warrior who created the Grand Chamber and the weapons used by the Ministers. He also created the Colossal Clock which is a special probe that allows the Time Beast to enlarge to a giant size. After all of the resources he had been destroyed, he tried to stop the Miraigers by taking over their mecha but failed and was defeated by the power of the Miraigers. He was later thought to have been destroyed by Miraijin, but was destroyed by the combined power of Genshi. 'Droid Soldiers' The Droid Soldiers (ドロイド兵Doroido-Hei) are the Android-themed foot soldiers of the Goka. They are equipped with special lasers. They are created with the power and the technology of the Droid Commander (ドロイド司令Doroido Shirei) where he uses any metal material around him in order to create him. After going out of control the Droid Commander fused with a ton of the Droid Soldiers and grew to become the King Droid (キングドロイドKingu Doroido). After the King Droid was destroyed, Goka lost all of its soldiers with no way to create more. Category:Generals Category:Villains Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger